


Strike Once, Strike Twice

by thorduna



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Electricity, Electro play, Fight Sex, Hair Pulling, Imprisonment, M/M, Rough Sex, elements of d/s, spoilers for trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. It's not true when you are the god of thunder.</p><p>Thor tries to show Loki that he means his threat. Too bad Loki enjoys it.</p><p>Re-imagining the prison scene from trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Once, Strike Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Strike Once, Strike Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776182) by [yaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaji/pseuds/yaji)



> I wrote this on the day the trailer came out and let me tell you, I can rarely finish a story over 1k words in one sitting. The trailer was so inspiring! I can't wait for the movie.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Natasha for beta-ing this.
> 
> As you can see, the warning include rough sex, power play (or elements of D/s) and electro play. The brothers don't act nice, but I believe the consent is clear. Feel free to say if you disagree and I will add the tag.

Thor doesn't know whether to be relieved or scared when he sees Loki's eyes light up at his proposal.

 

His brother has been quiet, almost despondent, for most of the time of his imprisonment, only occasionally mustering the energy to pierce Thor with a glare, sitting at the same spot as ever, lounging against his cell wall. But tonight is different.

 

Thor arrived straight from his audience with Odin, still strung up and angry though eventually he gained what he wanted: a permission to get Loki's help, at the cost of some liberties for his imprisoned brother.

 

As he explained the terms, he feared that Loki would simply refuse and watch the ruin of Asgard and everything that Thor holds dear from afar.

 

Instead, Loki accepted immediately. Some other time, lifetimes ago, Thor would have been overjoyed and counted his victory. Now, he knows better. Loki only agreed to this arrangement because he sees much more than the offered gain in it. Chance for freedom, for power, for destruction. Whatever it is that Loki craves. Thor can't see that far.

 

“You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you.”

 

His own words ring in his ears. _When. Not if._ As he stands there, looking into his brother's pale face, there is no doubt in his mind that he is facing an enemy, a dangerous viper waiting to strike. And no matter how that affects him, he must act accordingly.

 

Loki cackles loudly, the sound bouncing of the prison's low ceilings.

 

“Thor. Don't make promises you cannot fulfil. You don't have it in you to truly harm me, much less kill me.”

 

Frustration and anger blocks Thor's throat, but Loki is not done.

 

“I wonder, how many of your precious mortals have perished before that monster decided to... incapacitate me. Hundred? Two hundred? And you were fighting me long before that. You could have stopped me, in theory. Save them.”

 

“You ran,” growls Thor. “Or is that something you choose to remember differently as well? You jumped from the Stark tower, leaving our fight. Is this what you fill your days with? Pretending that I pushed you? On Midgard? On the Bifrost? Because-”

 

“Stop.”

 

Thor's gratification from getting back at Loki, ruffling his relaxed appearance is short lived, but it is there. Loki's fists are clenched tight and he leans forward, his long, dishevelled hair obscuring his face partially. Thor wants to cut it off.

 

“You are pathetic in your blindness and in your continuous ignorance,” Loki hisses, his eyes sparking with anger now.

 

“That's where you are wrong. I know now I can never expect anything but hatred and violence from you. And I will meet them in kind.”

 

Truth is, Thor doesn't know what he feels and what he is going to do. He only knows that the stakes are too high for him to show weakness. He is not lying when he says he is now prepared for the very worst from Loki, but his own reaction is still a fickle, unpredictable thing. But this is something Loki can't know. Thor can imagine the base, instinctive pouncing reaction of a hunter smelling fear of its prey. That's his brother now. Clawing and kicking, hungering for blood of anything and everything that is not capable enough to evade him. It's a nauseating thought.

 

He steps closer, walking away from the barrier that contains Loki and towers over the frame of his brother. Loki isn't filthy, exactly, but he looks unimpressive and smudgy in his slightly dirty tunic and torn trousers. And the hair, the infuriating, curling hair.

 

“You doubt me.”

 

Loki laughs again, folding his arms behind his head and looking up at Thor, as if they were having the easiest, most casual conversation.

 

“I don't doubt you. I _know_ that you can't do it.”

 

“A demonstration, then.”

 

The words hang between them and Loki's eyes widen for a split second before he smiles sharply. Thor can feel his blood pounding in his veins with a new vigour. He shouldn't have risen to the bait.

 

Loki's eyes pointedly travel down the length of Thor's body. He is unarmed, not wearing his red cape or armour, but just a dark leather coat. Mjolnir was not admitted in the dungeons as its magicks interfere with the wards and any other weapon is a risk as well should it fall into wrong hands.

 

“Really,” drawls Loki. “What do you plan to do to me? Bash my head against the floor?”

 

Thor doesn't respond, instead reaching quickly with his hand and wraps it in a fistful of Loki's hair. It's thick and a bit greasy and Thor _pulls,_ drawing Loki up from his seat and slamming him against his own chest.

 

“You shouldn't underestimate me,” Thor whispers, adjusting his grip in Loki's hair and bringing their faces close. “It's been known to be your downfall.”

 

Loki's mouth is open in a soundless yell and he is unable to hide his astonishment at Thor's actions. Thor takes one look at his brother's slack lips and need jolts him over the edge of reason. He yanks on Loki's hair, bending his neck to a desirable angle and kisses him, pushing his tongue deep into Loki's conveniently open mouth and takes and takes, until he is stopped by a sharp bite. It doesn't surprise him.

 

“I must say,” coughs Loki, spitting blood to the side. “That your advances used to be gentler. The mortals have turned you into an animal.”

 

“Is that so? I thought they turned me soft. Shouldn't I be pleading for your affections if that was the case? Bring you flowers perhaps?”

 

“Don't try to be sarcastic, you fail at it miserably.”

 

“Just as you fail at your protests,” Thor points out and kicks Loki's legs from under him.

 

They land harshly but Thor maintains his hold and he spreads over Loki to keep him safely down and sucks on his neck.

 

“If I was protesting, you would know it,” pants Loki. Thor bites him on the shoulder and raises his head.

 

“I am flattered.”

 

“Then you are a fool. You are nothing but a source of entertainment to me and it has been so for centuries.”

 

That stings a little, but Thor is on a battlefield now, not playing games with words. He tears Loki's tunic open from the neck down to the lower hem and latches his mouth on a nipple. Loki tenses under him, either from pleasure or from anticipation of a bite. The second, Thor has no intention of delivering. He is done biting for the moment, as he has something much better in store for his frustrating brother.

 

He pulls off with a wet slurp that makes Loki grimace (oh and how Thor enjoys making his little brother squirm, no matter how inappropriate the sentiment is. They are enemies now, not boys indulging in games) and with quick movements sits up and relieves Loki of his trousers and himself of the heavy leather cape. Loki eyes it for a moment but says nothing. He simply sprawls on the floor naked, the ruins of his tunic still under him.

 

Thor's gaze lingers for a moment too long and Loki springs up, his hands trying to grasp Thor's throat but he is ready and deflects the attack, finding leverage with his entire body over Loki's once more and grasping his thin wrists with one hand and securing them above Loki's head. With his free hand, he gropes blindly in the struggle until he has a firm hold on Loki's thigh.

 

He makes sure to look his brother right in the eye when he does it.

 

The fingers he is digging into Loki's flesh flare and crackle almost imperceptibly and a current of electricity bites into Loki's skin and to the muscles underneath. His leg twitches involuntarily and this time, he cries out in surprise and pain.

 

“What are you-” Loki starts to ask, but he cuts himself short, an angry, dangerous look filling his eyes. “So, _thunder god._ You mean to show me your ruthlessness?”

 

“I mean to give you but a taste of what I can do to you. If your actions threaten innocent lives, I will hold you accountable.”

 

Loki lies still for a moment before raising his head and straining to bring it as close to Thor's hovering face as possible. He licks his lips, a look of pure hunger marring his features and when he speaks, it's with the utmost care and precision.

 

“I don't believe you.”

 

Thor expected as much. He shifts his hand subtly, spreading his whole palm over the top of Loki's thigh, his thumb dipping low between Loki's legs and he sends another wave, this time not as strong, but he keeps going longer, a pulsing, biting energy flowing from his very core into Loki. His brother fights him breathlessly, trying to break his wrists free and wiggle the tormented limb away, but Thor only stops at his own design.

 

Loki is breathing heavily and glaring at him now. His hair is messy with static and in first time of what feels like forever Thor enjoys fighting him.

 

“Then I will just keep going until you do.”

 

He abandons his hold on Loki's wrists and flips him over, pushing him down harshly. His hand finds its way back to Loki's hair, the grasp a good way to stave off any tussle and he holds Loki's face down to the floor and straddles his legs. Loki's hands scramble on the floor for any kind of purchase, but he fails and struggles uselessly.

 

With his free hand, Thor traces light touches over Loki's bare backside and legs and Loki tenses, clenching his muscles in anticipation of an attack.

 

When Thor finally prickles him with the lightning, he makes sure it counts. He slides his hand mercilessly into the cleft of Loki's thighs and pressing his charged fingers behind Loki's balls; he keeps them there until Loki is convulsing so violently that he risks ripping his hair out as he bucks under Thor's hold. When he lets go, he is awarded with a whimper that awakes something dark in Thor.

 

Just as Loki begins to relax, Thor tightens his grasp and shoves his hand back, blasting a high charge to the soft, sensitive place of Loki's body, earning a loud cry. He then snatches his fingers back and loosens the pull on Loki's hair, kissing his brother's back. It rises frantically under his lips as Loki breathes through the pain.

 

He feels desperate, the sort of desperation that comes with seeing an end to a horrible path, but knowing that so much could yet go wrong. It makes him harsh and frantic.

 

“Do you see?” he murmurs into the skin of Loki's back. “I can do it. But I don't wish it and I think you don't either.”

 

Loki is silent and it's a blessing.

 

Thor turns him around again, pushing him gently on the coat he discarded and undresses himself. He means to lie down, slip between Loki's legs but the small reprise allowed Loki to catch his breath and he is kicking against Thor's pelvis before he subdues him.

 

“You are a beast pretending to be noble. You love every second of this,” Loki accuses and then gives Thor back what he got; winding his fingers in Thor's hair and yanking. It makes Thor's skin run hot and he once more gives himself to the mercy of Loki's teeth in a wet kiss.

 

Thor bides his time until Loki's grip loosens and pulls away from the clawing hands, supporting himself on one arm and closing a palm of the other hand on Loki's cock. It's half hard and slick with precome. He gives it a few tugs and Loki doesn't fight him. As a form of a reward, Thor circles his hand gently but firmly over the root and calls upon his power once more, only this time, he does it carefully and almost lovingly. Just as Loki was surprised by the pain before, he is now surprised by the pleasure. Soft, vibrating pulses are passing through his flesh and he hardens completely under Thor's touch. Thor's own hand almost tingles with the current but he pays it no mind as he tries to tempt his brother with pleasure, running his crackling fingers over Loki's length teasingly and grasping him firmly once more to inflict a deeper sort of bliss.

 

“If only,” Loki sighs and Thor freezes, staring at his brother's contorted face. “If only... If only you could see yourself and your simple-minded attempts to change me.”

 

Thor kicks himself for the flare of hope that bloomed in his chest.

 

“Hit the dog and then pet it, it will lick its master's hand eagerly. Is that what you are trying to do?”

 

Thor won't be dragged into that argument, even as his own sentiments are being uncovered to him by everything they do and everything Loki says. He still hopes. He still wishes it was different. He still believes there is a way to mend what was broken. But it's not the right time to say it and perhaps it never will be.

 

“You don't like the petting?” he spits the last word with disgust. “Have what you deserve then, brother.”

 

His fingers are slick with precome and he doesn't show any hesitation when he brings them to Loki's entrance, dipping two of them in, only a knuckle deep and sending a harsh current through. The rim of Loki's hole squeezes his fingers immediately with force that Thor wouldn't anticipate.

 

“Aah!” shouts Loki and his knees jerk up, hitting the undersides of Thor's arms.

 

Thor halts the power but presses his fingers in even though Loki's muscles are still clenching and quivering with spasms. When he is as deep as he can, he kisses Loki to gain his attention and tugs his hand gently.

 

“Do you feel that? I could make you hurt greatly now, brother. Do you want that?”

 

“As if I would-”

 

“Silence! Yes or no. It's a simple question.”

 

Loki scowls. “Everything is simple in your he-aah!”

 

Bereft of patience, Thor sends a biting surge into Loki's soft insides. As soon as Loki has enough breath, he laughs.

 

“Of course, of course. Please don't hurt me, brother. Please, _please_ lavish me with pleasure instead.”

 

Thor imagines that the sarcasm bites more sharply than his lightning.

 

He slides his fingers in and out a few times and Loki hums in false tones, ridding Thor of the rest of his regard and control over himself. He pulls his hand away and lines up his cock to Loki's entrance.

 

“Oh!” Loki yelps with his mouth dramatically rounded as he mocks Thor further. “Can you do that trick with your cock as well? Are you going to light me up until I can't remember who I am?”

 

Thor closes his eyes and pushes in, trampling over the resistance his brother's body poses him until he is closed inside Loki's thighs and can't go any further. He withdraws and slams back, bitter thoughts sticking to the top of his mouth even as sweet bliss fills his body. He drops his forehead on Loki's collarbone and presses on, pumping steadily into his brother's body.

 

“You know, if you mean to fuck me as a wife you have long since grown tired of, you will meet my disapproval.”

 

It is yet another of Loki jibes meant to hurt, but this time, the underlying playfulness rouses Thor and he looks up in time to see a spark in Loki's eyes. Loki has called him pathetic several times since he arrived, but in that moment, Thor feels it is warranted. A small glimpse of happier times, of good-natured teasing and he is perking up like flower in the sun.

 

He sits up on his shins and yanks Loki up into his lap, ensuring his behaviour by grasping his long hair again with one hand, the other he sneaks around his brother's hips and he fucks up with renewed vigour.

 

Loki adapts a new tactics, hugging Thor firmly and bearing down on his erection, taking it as far as he can, gasping and moaning in a way Thor is rather confident is finally honest. Thor nuzzles Loki's neck in a rare moment of abandon, tasting the soft skin as he tongues over it. Loki is twisting his hips in the most agreeable ways, making Thor groan and fuck harder, clinging to the slim, hard form of his brother in his arms.

 

Their rhythm reaches perfection after a while and Thor's mind blanks blessedly. He throws Loki back down on the floor, bending him in half and pounding into him harshly. Loki wraps his legs around Thor's waist and arches his back, grinding his ass down to meet Thor and it's almost cruel how good that feels and how naturally this comes to them.

 

Soon Loki reaches down between them and jerks himself off roughly, eyes falling shut and open again as if he couldn't decide if he wants to witness every second of Thor's debasement or let go and lose himself in the sensations.

 

“Come on, do it!”

 

Thor is caught by surprise by Loki's request. Then he realizes what he meant and he bats the hand Loki uses to stroke himself away and grasps his erection, calling for his power and sending deeply pleasurable sparks through the hard flesh. It only takes three strokes enhanced by the power of lightning and Loki is coming, white streaks of come covering Thor's arm and stomach.

 

Thor works him through it, lowering himself on his elbows and mouthing Loki's neck as he goes after his own completion, keeping himself buried deep and rutting his hips wildly. He's almost there when he hears a soft sigh from Loki's lips and it sounds so much like regret that he comes with a shout, filling his brother up with his come.

 

Loki lets him rest for less than a minute before he erases all thoughts of hope and redemption from Thor's mind.

 

He laughs, quietly at first and then it grows into something much more hysterical until finally Thor can't bear the sounds and gets up.

 

“You are-” Loki tries but is again interrupted by his own crazy laughter. Lying on the floor on Thor's cape, covered on come, with hair all over his face and wild eyes, he looks positively mad and Thor is struck by guilt. “I can hardly believe you just did this.”

 

“I can hardly believe it myself,” he admits and it puts a quick end to Loki's mirth. He glares and gets up, gingerly picking up the remnants of his clothes. He pulls on his mostly untouched trousers, throws the destroyed tunic away and claims Thor's coat, wrapping himself in it before sinking down to his original place, smoothing his hair pointedly.

 

Thor dresses in silence, weighing the situation now. He wrought complete chaos on whatever certainty there was between him and Loki and he simply hopes the price wouldn't be too high. He was foolish to lose control like that. He proved nothing, except perhaps his own weakness.

 

Loki considers him for a moment as he stands there, feeling a little lost.

 

“So, when do we start?”

 


End file.
